hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Republic of Iraq
The Republic of Iraq (Irakukyōwakokuイラク共和国) is a fan made supporting character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She represents the Middle Eastern nations of Iraq, bordering Turkey to the north, Iran to the east, Kuwait to the southeast, Saudi Arabia to the south, Jordan to the southwest, and Syria to the west. She has currently been given the human name Marwan Shada. Attributes Personality and Interests Iraq has a calm and reserved personality. She does speak when she is spoken to, but her actions, gestures, and facial expressions speak louder than her words. She is often well-tempered, and attempts to keep her cool when a stressful information is at hand. However, in times of poverty and hardship, she will often break down. Iraq is often motherly to other nations, a trait she inherited from her mother, Mesopotamia. She is an opportunist and remembers things well, having a collected memory of her history and the histories of other neighboring nations. She has a sense of civic duty and loyalty to her people. Iraq enjoys reading books, especially historical fiction, often loving the way you could twist history into your own in stories. She also has knowledge of medicine from medical books she has read in the past years. In fact, in combat and when she is working in the Iraqi police she is often a medic. Appearance Iraq's hair is a blackish brown and her hair is short, however this fact is lost since she normally wears a dark, sand colored hijab. She wears a sand colored uniform, and dark brown undershirt. She sports bandaged around her thighs, most presumably from injuries. Working in the Iraqi police force, she will wear her police uniform. Outside of her jobs, she will often wear her hijab and Muslim clothing, with a bullet proof vest underneath, just in case. This is likely due to her state of paranoia. However, if at world meetings, she will either wear the Iraqi ceremonial uniform or simply just black tailored clothing, that is, if it's a conference with the Middle Eastern nations or simply a Worldwide meeting. Only outside of her home will she not wear the bulletproof vest. Relationships Mesopotamia Iraq truly loved her mother, and was heartbroken when suddenly, she disappeared, seeming becoming one with the dust and sand. When she finally realized her mother was gone, it was one of the few times she sobbed, because she finally realized she was alone, alone with the ruins of her now faded siblings. During her childhood, it was normal for her siblings to disappear one by one. One day in her child hood, she questioned Mesopotamia is she would disappear like her siblings. Mesopotamia, who was horrified by this, promised her only daughter that she would have the land given the case Mesopotamia disappears. So far, Mesopotamia has fulfilled that promise, Iraq's land now being that surrounding the Tigris and Euphrates Rivers, given the fact Mesopotamia in Greek translates to 'the land between the rivers.' Though Iraq doubts she will even see her mother again, Mesopotamia's spirit actually follows Iraq, staying with her at all times. Sumer One of Iraq's favorite siblings, Sumer and Iraq were constant companions. Although scribes back in Mesopotamia were only men, Sumer taught Iraq how to write and memorize cuneiform regardless of gender. Sumer even taught her the new science that he and his people were discovering, which had Iraq intrigued by astronomy throughout her childhood to adulthood. Assyria Both of them had a type of sibling rivalry while they were young, Assyria usually bashing on her when she did something wrong. While he was by default rude to his sister, Assyria wanted her to be safe and thus taught her how to fight and use weapons. However, Iraq being soft-hearted at the time did not wish for this, but it prepared her into fighting wars in the future, such as the Iran-Iraq War. The United States of America She and America had been on difficult terms ever since the early 2000's, right after the September 11th Terrorist Attacks. She often blames him for making her country as mess, claiming that he should stop poking his nose in other nation's business. America is desperately trying to make up for the state she is in. She does appreciate the help in trying to take back one of her cities, Mosul, from ISIS, and is grateful for the help from U.S Marines. England She was living under his house for a short while as the Mandate of Mesopotamia. Afterwards, she fought with him in the Anglo-Iraqi War. Their relationship is somewhat strained. England sees her only as a nation who lived under his roof while Iraq sees it as a small father-daughter relationship, despite what has happened over time in her history. Syria I'm using my own version of Syria, since I am aware that there is another Syria on the wiki. Both her and Syria have fairly well relationship. Both have shared their fair shares with political and long-shared cultural links. However, with Syria being in her current civil war, fighting against her brother, which represents the government, Iraq hardly gets to see her friend. Iran To explain it in a few words throughout history; violent. Both of them were rivals as children when Iran was Persia and Iraq was simply just land around the Fertile Cresent and the Euphrates and Tigris Rivers. Wars usually broke out between Iraq's brothers and him as well, which caused to be weary around him, even in present day. Given the late twentieth century neither forgave the other when the Iran-Iraq War broke out in 1980. Prior, their relationship started to go a bit down hill after the Iranian Revolution. After the death of Saddam Hussein, Iran and Iraq are now major allies, however, that doesn't really stop them from getting into arguments, recalling history, and doesn't stop them from insulting each other. North Korea Their relationship broke down in 1982, and by far, both countries do not like the other. The two countries do not even communicate with each other anymore. However, both countries do have some things in common, some not in common. Iraq had a regime until 2003, while North Korea maintains his regime. Iraq was accused of having weapons of mass destruction while she didn't, and North Korea has weapons of mass destruction, such as nuclear missiles. India India considered Iraq one of his closet allies in the Middle East, having started their relationship by the extension of embassies and later turning into a very strong friendship. Eventually, when the Iran-Iraq War and the Iraq War, their relationship crumbled for a short time. Now, they still remain friends. India was also the first person who made Iraq laugh, in fact, she only laughs around him. This will make some heads turn to both of them. Kurdistan Iraq does see Kurdistan as a nation individually, but not her government. She and Kurdistan's relationship has been rough over the years. Iraq used chemical weapons to kill Kurds under the regime of Saddam Hussein. She has always felt guilty about doing it to the should-have-been nation, but she feels it will not change a thing if she apologizes. While Kurdistan knows what she did was the fault of her boss and she did not want to do if, she feels the opposite. She feels as though Kurdistan hates her. Trivia * The reason why Iraq doesn't really talk much is because of her developing a slight stutter when younger, thus, she uses hand gestures most of the time in order to communicate among other nations. Though the stutter has went away when England had her as the Mandate of Mesopotamia, teaching her how to speak English, she is used to hand gestures that she does not really rely on speaking to communicate. * She sometimes says that her name is 'Bilad Ma Bayn-alnnahrayn.' Arabic for Mesopotamia. * She is often confused about her role within her society due to the few women's rights in Iraq. She does believe that women's rights shall improve, though. * She is Muslim. * She owns a German Shepard named Yosef. * The 2P version of Iraq would be that of a woman, similar to Iraq. She will keep her hijab and hair, however, she wears a formal military uniform that is more like a dark sandy color. Her eyes would be a golden brown. * A Nyotalia version of Iraq is in mind. He would wear a keffiyeh, have his hair short, and would have the name Muhammad. * Before she had the name Marwan, Iraq was called by her former human name, Malik. Among her siblings, she would be called Mal or Mally. She changed her name when Islam became her religion. * Her birthday, October 3, corresponds with the day she gained independence from the U.K. * On her birthday, she finds it as a tradition to send a voicemail to England. That voicemail would be her saying; "The only thing you have actually taught me is God Save the Queen," in Arabic. * She does not support terrorist organizations, not even such organizations such as ISIS, Al Qaeda or the PLO. In fact, she despises them. * Her hair often has some gray in it, mainly from the stress she faces on a daily basis.